


Words and Voices

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Read My Lips [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, no words necessary.</i> Rodney is usually too chatty in bed, but with John, no words are necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Voices

Rodney was a man of words and action, because his words were his action. He wasn't much of a soldier. Things got done because he told people how to do them, explained to them. And when he was nervous, he tended to chatter or complain, because if that was the only thing he could control in a lousy situation, well, he was going to own it. More than one of his past lovers, male and female, had complained that he was whiny and demanding in bed, so the first time John invited him back to his quarters for what was obviously going to be sexy times, Rodney kept telling himself, _Don't talk, don't talk, don't talk_. Even if John couldn't hear, he could read lips, and he could feel Rodney's voice rumbling through his chest. He'd know if Rodney was being unnecessarily chatty.  
  
But with John, Rodney didn't need words. John kissed him, skated his fingers up Rodney's chest, gentle and questioning, and when the heat under Rodney's skin was too much, when John's mouth over his was driving him mad, John used his damnably dexterous hands to flick the buttons on Rodney's shirt open, peel it back from him and cast it aside. John was close, John was everywhere, lips and hands and tongue and teeth, and he always seemed to know, just by the hitch of Rodney's chest on an in-drawn breath or the way he arched into a touch, what Rodney needed. John knew when to touch, when to pull away, when to speed up or slow down, when to add pressure or ease up, and by the end of it, Rodney was a sobbing wreck and John drew an orgasm from him with his clever, clever hands. Knowing John was capable of reading his every desire and need through touch alone was an incredible turn-on, which John knew, and sometimes, right near the end of a meeting, he'd flick a finger up Rodney's wrist meaningfully, and Rodney would instantly be fully and painfully aroused, and if he looked like an impatient bastard, hustling John out of the room, well, he didn't care, because sex with John was worth it.  
  
And Rodney learned John's wants and needs and secret pleasures by touch alone, learned to feel the way John arched against him when he did something good, the way his breath hitched when Rodney hit just that spot, and between them, no words were necessary.  
  
Still, the first time John snuggled against Rodney and murmured "I love you" as he was falling asleep was one of the best moments of Rodney's life, because it was the first time he ever heard John's voice, and he hoped it wasn't the last.


End file.
